


I'll Come With My Boyfriend

by bashfulisak



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Wedding Guests AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 21:26:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14364027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bashfulisak/pseuds/bashfulisak
Summary: isak is kind of in love with even -- isak kind of asks even to be his pretend boyfriend





	I'll Come With My Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is for my angel, sarah <33 i love u so much sarah and i hope u enjoy

When Isak and Even met in the first year of high school, with Even being a grade ahead, Isak knew he was royally fucked. Seeing as Jonas and Even were already buddy buddy over the summer with scoring weed, Isak felt torn. First, Jonas was his best friend. Second, Isak was deeply in love with his best friend who just so happened to be dating Isak's other friend, Eva. Third, Even was fucking gorgeous. Stunning. Almost a chiseled bod, and his jawline was sharp enough to cut a block of cheese in half. Isak was, in simple terms, head over heels for his best friend and a sort-of stranger.

A year of high school flew by with Jonas, Mahdi, Magnus, and him getting high in Jonas' basement at his house— but Even always joined them because Jonas always invited him. Isak would never admit this— _ever_ — but he was jealous. Jealous of Even and how he made Jonas laugh so hard that he choked on smoke, jealous that Even was the first to receive the blunt. To be fair, Isak's crush on Jonas was slowly dying out, the flames turning to embers over time, and all Isak was capable of thinking of was Even. Even Even Even.

All Isak could think about was how Even's lips looked so good wrapped around the blunt while he was taking a drag, the way his cheeks hollowed out and it may have been the weed talking to Isak in those times, but his dick was surely at full attention. So, Isak tried to forget about it. Sure, he was friends with the hottest fucking third year in all of Hartvig Nissen, but he still tried to forget about him.

But he couldn't.

Isak daydreamed, he imagined, Isak even fucking _dreamed_ about Even at night. It was driving Isak crazy, if he was honest. Isak wasn't out yet, to anyone, and Isak doubted if Even was even gay, bisexual at the least.

However, his doubts eventually diminished one night in Jonas' basement.

"Guys," Even huffed, the smoke blowing out of his mouth and into the air above him and Isak was the first to turn his head to look at him. Even kind of chuckled at first, still staring up at the ceiling. "I'm pansexual."

Magnus was the first to say something. "Seriously?"

Even nodded, licking his lips. "Very serious."

"That's cool, dude," Jonas said, giving a nod of thought. "Do you have a boyfriend or girlfriend... or, something?"

Even laughed a little louder this time and Isak's heart seized. "I'm single. But, I'm kind of eyeing this one guy in second year."

Isak's heart skipped a beat or two and he was quick to ask, "Who?"

Even smiled wide. "Just someone."

"You're not even going to fucking tell us? That's rude, dude," Mahdi was third to speak up, taking a drag from the blunt that was eventually passed to him.

"Well, I'm not sure if he's gay. Or bisexual, at the least," Even admitted and all the boys, except Isak, hummed in thought. Isak's heart pounded harder than ever that night, and Isak doesn't think it ever slowed down.

—

"You're coming to your aunt's wedding, right, Isak?" Marianne, Isak's mamma, asks over the phone and Isak sighed quietly.

"Yes, Mamma. I'll be coming," Isak replies

"Are you going to bring someone?" She asks and Isak groans.

" _Mamma_ —"

"You need to bring someone, Isak," she pleads. "Please bring someone."

Isak huffs. "Fine. I'll bring someone."

"Are you going to bring a girlfriend?"

Isak bit his lip. "No. I'll... I'll bring my boyfriend."

It was quiet on the other line of the receiver and Isak was holding his breath waiting for a response.

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yes. Okay. We'll love to meet him, Isak," Marianne says, and Isak feels relief flood through his veins.

"Great. See you Saturday then?"

"Saturday."

"Great. Bye, Mamma."

"Bye, my love."

Isak hung up, letting out a sigh of relief but soon his muscles seized up.

He needed to come up with a boyfriend in two days.

Isak felt his palms go sweaty and skin go cold, panic setting in quickly. _Who the fuck could he ask?_

Jonas was out of the question. Isak could never bring himself to ask Jonas. Isak scrambled his mind for someone— anyone— but Mahdi and Magnus were out. The thought of asking and then having to explain send a sick feeling to his stomach. The last person he could ask was Even— and at first, it didn't seem to bad — but then Isak remembers that he isn't out to Even, either. Isak huffs in frustration, biting his lip. Isak knows he needs to prove himself to his mamma and pappa by bringing someone to the wedding.

Isak swallows— hard— before pulling up his contacts and bringing up Even. Isak steadies himself as he presses the 'call' button, and it only rings a few times before Even is answering.

"Halla, Isak!" Even chirps and Isak clears his throat.

"Hi, Even," Isak replies and everything just feels awkward around him.

"What's up?" asks Even and Isak licks his lips.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to get together or something."

It's quiet for a few seconds before Even speaks again. "Right now?"

"Yeah. Is that chill? It's okay if you're busy, I just—"

"Isak, it's fine. We can hang out. Wanna meet up at the park?"

Isak smiles to himself. "Sure. Say in, ten minutes?"

Isak swears he can hear the smile in Even's voice. "Of course."

—

As Isak sits on the park waiting for Even, he can feel his nerves tingling under his skin but the plan is clear. Isak can feel his stomach knotting as he sees Even walking up the sidewalk, a smile on his face as he spots Isak, and as he approaches he sits directly beside Isak on the bench.

"Halla," Even says and Isak can't help but to return the smile.

"Hi."

"So, how's it going?"

Isak shrugs. "Same old, same old."

Even chuckles. "Did you just want to hang out for the hell of it?"

Isak manages a laugh, but the air around them is thick and tight. "I, uh, actually needed to talk to you about something — and ask you something."

Even smiles softly at Isak. "What is it?"

"Well, remember when you came out pansexual to me and the guys while we were smoking weed?"

Even nods. "Yeah?"

Isak lets out a sigh, clearing his throat. "I should have said something then when the time was right, but," Isak pauses, averting his eyes to his feet. "I'm gay."

Silence.

The quiet stretches, and Isak wants to throw up. The longer the silence, the thicker the air, and Isak feels like he's suffocating.

"That's cool, Isak," Even says, finally speaking up and Isak feels relief.

"Really?"

Even grins. "Really. Now, what did you need to ask me?"

Isak bites his lip. "I was going to ask if you wanted to be my date to my aunt's wedding reception on Saturday."

"Seriously?" Even asks and Isak nods.

"Yep," he responds, popping the 'p'.

"Sure, I'll come."

Isak's face breaks into a grin. "Really?"

Even nods. "Yeah. It sounds fun. Cake sounds good, too."

Isak laughs, shaking his head as he rolls his eyes. "You're unbelievable."

Even gasps. "What? What's wrong with a guy wanting some cake?"

Isak just laughs again. "Nothing."

"So, when's the reception?"

"Saturday at 19:00. It's in Frogner, so I think we can just take the tram."

Even nods. "Sounds good," he pauses before turning to Isak, a sly look gleaming in his blue eyes. "I'll bet you'll look hot in a suit."

Isak chokes on air, his cheeks turning a crimson red. "No. No way."

Even chuckles. "So, 19:00 on Saturday? I'll drop by your place at, like, 18:30, okay?"

"Okay," Isak confirms and Even beams, standing from the bench.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow, then?"

Isak nods. "Yeah."

"Cool. See you, Isak," Even says, giving him a wave as he retreats back in the direction in which he came. Isak waves back, smiling, a 'bye' escaping his lips as Even walks further away.

—

It's 18:35 and Isak is panicking. He's pacing back and forth in his flat, his heart racing, waiting for the doorbell to ring and Even to just hurry the fuck up at get here. The next tram to Frogner leaving in five minutes. Isak swallows hard, trying breathing exercises and finally, _finally_ , the doorbell rings and when Isak opens the door, there stands Even, breathless, panting, hands on his knees.

"I'm sorry— fuck— I was running to get here. We should get going," Even manages to say and Isak feels a tad annoyed that Even is late, but he lets it go for now, walking out and shutting the flat door behind him. They rush out of the apartment and down to the tram as it just arrives and Isak feels relief flood through his body as he and Even board, finding the nearest seat.

"Fuck— _Even_ — why were you late?" Isak whines and Even frowns.

"I'm sorry. My mamma was asking me a bunch of stupid fucking questions. No big deal."

Isak stares at Even with wide eyes. "Did you tell her?"

Even shakes his head. "No." Isak lets out a 'phew' as he leans back in his seat. "By the way, I was right."

Isak raises an eyebrow. "Right about what?"

"Right about you looking good in a suit."

Isak stumbles over words as his face turns hot, mumbling a 'shut up' and crossing his arms as he looks out the window. Even laughs and they sit in silence on the way. It doesn't take long, and soon Isak and Even are leaving the tram and walking down the street to the nearest community center.

"They're having a reception at the community center?"

Isak shrugs. "Just be thankful we didn't have to attend the actual wedding in the park."

Even chuckles as they walk closer and enter the reception and as soon as Isak spots his Mamma across the room with his Pappa, he grasps onto Even's had beside him. Even raises an eyebrow. "Did I forget to mention that I told my Mamma that you're my boyfriend?"

Even's eyes grow wide as he stares at Isak. "What?" He asks in disbelief and Isak shrugs sheepishly.

"Sorry," Isak whispers as Marianne walks over, smiling. 

"Isak! So nice you could come— and this must be your boyfriend!" She exclaims and Isak blushes at the word "boyfriend".

"Mamma, meet Even. Even, meet Marianne, my Mamma," Isak says, introducing the two and Marianne beams, taking Even's hand.

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Valtersen," Even greets her, smiling, and Isak almost _swoons_ at how charming he is.

Marianne beams. “Please, call me Marianne. It’s so nice to finally meet you. Isak doesn’t say much about you!”

Even smirks, glancing over at Isak and Isak blushes, looking away. “Oh, he doesn’t?”

“No! Not at all! I didn’t even know he had a boyfriend until a couple days ago,” Marianne tells him and Isak groans.

“Mamma, please,” Isak whines, getting a bit annoyed and Marianne laughs and Even gives Isak’s hand a reassuring squeeze.

“Fine, I guess I’ll stop talking so you guys can spend some nice time together here. Even, please do introduce yourself to everyone! You’re so charming, everyone would love to meet you. And Isak, don’t be shy to show off your man.”

Isak rolls his eyes. “Okay, Mamma.”

Marianne smiles. “I’ll see you two around, okay?”

Isak and Even nod and Even laughs, poking into Isak’s side and this just adds fuel to Isak’s flame and his annoyance is about to fly off the charts. “Your mom is so nice, Isak.”

Isak shoots Even a look. “For now.”

Even raises an eyebrow. “What do you mean?”

Isak groans. “I don’t want to fucking talk about it. Do you want some cake or anything?”

“Isak, hey— what’s wrong?” Even asks, pulling on Isak’s arm as he tries to walk off.

“Nothing, I’m just—” Isak pauses, letting out a sigh. “I’m just on edge, okay? And a bit pissed off.”

Even frowns. “Why?”

“Because first off, you were late. Second, I don’t even want to fucking be here with my family right now,” Isak explains and Even pouts.

“Isak, I’m sorry.”

Isak throws a hand up in defense. “It’s fine. Let’s just get some cake.”

Even doesn’t push on the matter further as they walk towards the wedding cake, a few pieces already missing. They stand in silence as they cut their pieces, and as they turn to walk to a table, Even steps into Isak’s way, causing them to stumble against each other.

“Fuck, Isak, I’m sorry—”

Isak feels the anger bubbling over as he looks down at his suit, covered in white frosting and he lets out a sigh. “I’m going to the bathroom.”

“Isak, wait—” Even starts, but stops as he follows Isak towards the bathrooms. As soon as Even walks in, he finds Isak furiously wiping away at the frosting with paper towels. Even frowns, taking a few of the paper towels himself and trying to help Isak clean the mess.

“Even, I don’t need your help—”

“ _Isak_ —”

“Even.”

Isak stands completely still as he faces Even in the mirror in front of them across the sink and Even’s eyes avert to Isak’s neck that has a bit of the frosting from his cake smudged on the skin. Even bites his lip and Isak’s heart jumps at the sight in the mirror. It’s quiet as Even takes Isak’s hand, pulling him closer and turning him to face him. 

“Even, what are you—”

Isak is cut off when Even dips his head into the crook of Isak’s neck, licking and biting at the frosting on his neck. Isak’s breath hitches, but he doesn’t flinch away. Isak bites his lip, but a low whine from his throat comes out and causes him to blush. Even smiles into his neck, licking off the remaining of the frosting. Isak stretches his neck a bit allowing Even more access, hand gripping the sink counter as Even nips at the sensitive skin.

“ _Fuck_ , Even—” Isak groans, the hand on the counter trailing up to Even’s hair, gripping at the scalp and Isak hears Even moan into his throat. When Even pulls back, Isak meets his eyes and notices that his pupils are blown, cheeks rosy with a light blush. “Even.”

Even smiles. “Yeah?”

Isak bites his lip, brushing their groins together and Isak moans as he feels Even hard-on underneath his pants. “Fuck me— please— fuck—”

Even stops him with a kiss, soft but needy, and Isak sighs into the kiss as Even pulls him closer, their bodies flushing together. “Are you sure?” Even asks between kisses and Isak nods eagerly, face flushing. “How— how are we going to do this?”

Isak sighs. “I don’t know—”

“Can I blow you?”

Isak nods and Even grins as he watches Isak’s eyes grow darker as Even makes his way down Isak’s torso and stomach, unbuttoning the suit and shirt underneath before undoing the belt of his pants and pulling them down to Isak’s ankles. Isak lets out a whine at the sight of Even kneeling in front of him, his boxers soaked with pre-cum as Even slips his fingers underneath the waistband before pulling them down. Isak jolts as his dick bounces up against his stomach, the friction sending shivers through his veins. 

“Even, _please_ —” Isak begs and soon his breath is hitching as Even’s warm and wet mouth engulfs his dick entirely, Isak’s hand instantly gripping at Even’s hair, the other gripping the counter top as Even licks up Isak’s length as he pops off, looking up at Isak with his dark, blown pupils and Isak almost collapses at the sight. Isak grunts in frustration but Even is quick to satisfy him as he takes him back into his mouth, cheeks hollowing and he begins to bob his head quickly. Isak bites his lip, pulling at Even’s hair, causing him to whine which sends vibrations up his spine and down to his toes. Isak feels his balls clench, his abdomen beginning to burn as Even sucks him closer to his release. 

“Even— I’m close— fuck—” Isak manages to breath out and Even hears him, bobbing faster and sucking harder, fondling with Isak’s balls all at the same time. Isak throws his head back, eyes shutting tight as he feels himself twitch into Even’s mouth and soon his balls are clenching again and he’s coming hard and fast into Even’s mouth with a loud moan, Even’s name tumbling out of his lips over and over.

When Even pops off, he licks his lips, Isak is quick to pull Even up so they’re facing each other and he’s working at Even’s belt. Even watches in amazement as Isak pulls Even’s dick out of his boxers, and Isak is taken aback at how red and big it looks as it leaks with pre-cum. Isak moans at the sight, running his thumb over the tip of Even’s dick, causing the older boy to shiver. Isak uses the pre-cum as lube, coating Even’s dick with it as he begins to jerk him off. 

Isak keeps his eyes on Even the whole time his hand is moving and twisting and squeezing, watching how his mouth falls open, eyes fluttering closed every now and then. Isak smirks teasingly as he uses his free hand to move under Even’s chin, forcing him to look Isak straight in the eye.

“Look at me when you come. I want to see you,” Isak orders and Even moans at his words, giving a silent nod, keeping their eyes locked as Isak continues to work on him. Even is making obscene noises, and Isak’s dick is twitching in amusement but he ignores it. All Isak can think about right now is Even Even Even and how he’s moaning his name, begging for Isak to make him com. Even is thrusting himself into Isak’s hand helplessly, reaching closer to his climax, eyes still locked and with a few more tugs at Even’s dick, he’s coming hard and hot in Isak’s hand, his voice weak and strained as he comes with a final word. Isak.

Isak smiles triumphantly as he and Even stand together in the restroom. It’s quiet as they collect themselves, washing their hands and wiping away their cum off of one another with paper towels. Isak is giddy, and Even is grinning beside him.

“All good?” Even asks and Isak bites his lip, smiling wider.

“So fucking good.”

Isak is first to take Even’s hand in his as they walk out of the bathroom, smiling wide, Even pressing a kiss to Isak’s cheek as Isak walks them over to more family members, introducing Even— his boyfriend.

Isak is sure that it’s for real.


End file.
